Some microphones are handheld microphones used for vocal performance. The handheld microphone includes, for example, a grip body having a shape of a cylinder and a microphone unit (hereinafter referred to as “unit”) supported at one end of the grip body.
When used, the handheld microphone is gripped by a user at the grip body serving as a grip. When the handheld microphone is used by the user, vibration can be caused by shaking of the hands of the user or by dropping the microphone from the hands of the user. Such vibration is transmitted from the grip body to the unit. As a result, the handheld microphone can generate undesired noises.
With respect to techniques for preventing the transmission of vibration to the unit, techniques have been proposed to attach the unit to an internal cylinder supported inside the grip body that is isolated from vibration by shock mounts (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4411112).
The microphone disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4411112 includes a grip body having a shape of a cylinder, a cavity sleeve (internal cylinder) having a shape of a cylinder, a unit, shock mounts, and a pressing ring having a shape that is substantially cylindrical. The internal cylinder is disposed inside the grip body. The internal cylinder has a flange portion. The flange portion is disposed on the outer circumferential surface of the internal cylinder. The unit is attached to the front end portion of the internal cylinder.
The shock mounts are disposed between the grip body and the internal cylinder and prevent transmission of vibration from the grip body to the internal cylinder. The shock mounts are composed of elastic rubber. The shock mounts include a front shock mount and a rear shock mount.
The front shock mount has a shape that is substantially cylindrical. The front shock mount is attached to the outer circumferential surface of the front portion of the internal cylinder. The rear end surface of the front shock mount is in contact with the flange portion of the internal cylinder. The pressing ring is disposed so as to cover the outer circumferential surface of the front shock mount. The front end of the pressing ring is turned inward. The inner surface of the turned pressing ring is in contact with the front end surface of the front shock mount.
The rear shock mount has a shape of a hollow cylinder with a closed end. The rear shock mount is attached to the rear end of the internal cylinder.
As described above, the internal cylinder to which the unit is attached is supported by the two shock mounts attached to the front portion and the rear end of the internal cylinder. The internal cylinder is isolated from vibration by the two shock mounts. That is, vibration from the grip body to the internal cylinder is damped by the elasticity of the shock mounts.